


Never Once , Never Again

by cheryljtay



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chikage Kazama - Freeform, Chizuru Yukimura - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfic, Hakuouki - Freeform, Hakuouki Fanfic, Hakuouki Smut, Idea Factory, Kazama Chikage - Freeform, NSFW, Otome - Freeform, Otome Game, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Shinsengumi - Freeform, Smut, Visual Novel, Yukimura Chizuru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryljtay/pseuds/cheryljtay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of Yukimura Chizuru and Kazama Chikage - after the end of the war and that of the Shinsengumi .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The snow falls lightly on our backyard .

Slowly , slowly - falling onto the snow covered grass .

Chizuru sat outside on the porch . It has been 6 months since the end of the fighting , and the Shinsengumi had either died or dispersed into their own paths . Nonetheless , she now has a new destiney opened for her .

_Chikage ._

She thought . Once a nuisance , Chizuru never imagined for him to become such an important part of her new life . Still arrogant and prideful , but now she has come to love him as he is .

“What are you doing here ?” She turned and smiled .

Chikage emerged from the room where he had been holding his monthly meeting with other clan heads .

“Nothing .” She looked at him tenderly . “Are you done with your meeting ?”

He nods his head and sat beside her . Pulling Chizuru closer to him , they both starred out into the serene nature spread out in front of them .

Chizuru sighed .

“It’s so peaceful here …”

“Yeah …”

“It has already been 6 months , huh ?”

“Yeah …”

“… Chikage ?”

“Yeah …”

“…”

She stealthily bends down and grabs a handful of snow and quietly presses the handful of coldness to his opened palm .

“Gah!!!” Chikage jolted upright .

Once he notices the snow , he glared at her . “So you wanna play huh ?”

Oops . Accidentally pushed his trigger .

Chikage grabbed her before she can run and Chizuru yelped . He grabbed a new handful of snow and drags it up her exposed arm . “How’s that ? Cold ?”

*squeal*

He chuckled . Then Chikage used his other hand to untie her robe .

Chizuru didn’t complain one bit , so he continued his little game . Chikage moved the palmful of snow - now turning into droplets of cold water bit by bit as it came in contact with Chizuru’s skin .

“Ahhh … Chikage …”

He drags the snow to her throat , then slowly down her perk valley of breasts .

“Mmmnnn….!”

“Heh…” Chikage grins at her responses and moves the cold blob of snow to a hardened nub .

“Ahhh!!! Chikage … No….”

“You want me to stop ?” He raised a brow.

Lifting his hand away from her body as she shivered at the loss of contact .

“… No … Please . Don’t stop …”

“Good girl …” He positions his hand to the other mound and rubs his cold finger at the nub there .

Chizuru moans and his manhood throbs at her lustful sounds . As he continues to roll her hard nubs with his fingers , melted drops of snow drips down to her belly , and onwards down to her sex , now hot and wet with need . Chikage spots Chizuru wiggling her hips and squeezing her thighs together .

“Hmmm ? What have we here ?“ His hands left her breasts and Chizuru whimpers .

But then felt cold fingers touching her wet slit .

“Ahhhhhh!!!!” She shifted against the friction .

Her hot sex against Chikage’s cold numbers .

“Ah… Chizuru… You’re so wet down there …”

He then positions her against the pillar , grabs her hip and lifted her arousal to his face .

“No ! Don’t look ! Not there - it’s embarrassing …”

Chizuru squealed as her face reddens more than the cold air has already done to her .

“Fufufu” Chikage snickers , and the air and trembles from his words touches her wet slit and she moans .

“You’re so naughty Chizuru , so wet …” Chikage said as he moves his face closer and tasted her .

“Mmmnnnnahhh!!” Chizuru body twitches .

“Mm… And you’re tasty as well” Chikage commented as his mouth still lingers at the mouth of her slit .

“No …..”

He ignored her pleas as continue feasting on her wet arousal . His tongue teases her clit and moves to sucking hard on the bud . Chikage stays at that pace for a few moments then unsheathes his teeth , lightly biting her clit . Chizuru cried out in pleasure and convulses , cumming in his mouth . Chikage laps up her juices while looking at her face .

Chizuru , seeing Chikage licking and sucking up her release , felt her blush creeping up to her ears .

How cute .

That was what Chikage thought as he sees her attempting to cover her face as he teases her pleasure spot . He starts to pump her wet entrance with a finger and she starts to mew while trying to work her hips in time to his thrusts . He smiled at the fact that she seems REALLY eager to feel him in her , and continues to add more of his numbers and fingering her sweet hole .

“Umahhhhhh…!” Chizuru’s cries sounds together with squelches from her overflowing sex .

She was close to cumming again , and Chikage felt her tighten on his fingers .

He quickly removes them from her hole and she whimpers at the loss of him filling her up .

“Chikage … Don’t stop … I need you .”

“Hmm ? Really ?”

“Please …. Please , Chikage”

“You must tell me what you want Chizuru . Say it - say it and I’ll give it to you .”

“…”

“ You don’t want it ? Ok then -” Chikage slowly inches away from her , hands moving further .

“No ! No … Chikage … I - I … I want you …"

“To ?”

“I… I want to cum ! I want you to make love to me ! Please Chika…ahh!” As she started to say his name , Chikage’s member enters her in one stroke , filling her up . Chizuru - at the sudden friction , squirts straight away . Chikage thrusts his hips roughly against her . With each stroke she felt her climax building up once more .

“Chikage … More ! I’m cumming again !” He groans at her ear as she tightens around his member , pushing him to the edge as well . In a few more hard thrusts against her , she came in time with him , Chikage’s semen filling her . He pumps her again , releasing all his sperm into Chizuru’s womb .


	2. 2

After cuddling for what seems like hours , Chikage eased his member out of her . Their juices that were mixed together seeped out and flowed down Chizuru’s inner thighs .

“I’ll see you inside .” Chikage said - and went into the room , closing the door on her .

**Chizuru’s POV**

It feels right , and special . But somehow also feels weird . That’s what she thought as she lay down on the porch , wrapping her disarrayed robe around her body .

She shifted , feeling the sticky mixture trickling down further , proof of their lovemaking .

It has been 6 months since they started on their journey together and 5 months since their first joining - she blushed at that thought . The first time they had sex , Chikage was unexpectedly gentle and so experienced . Then it became a daily affair .

At least , up till 2 months ago , Chikage has become occupied with the responsibilities of being clan head .

 _But wait . THAT’S not what the problem is right now_.

Sex has reduced its … constancy . Well that’s ok, she guess . But that’s really not the problem .

He, Chikage - it seems - have not once , ever , told her that he loved her .

Or that he even wanted her to be with him .

All along it has always been assumptions or at Chizuru’s own move . Like the time when  _she_  decided to follow him . The time where  _she_  fell for him . The time where  _she_  gave in to his advances . The time where _she_  asked if  _she_  can live with him . She felt that despite the physical intimacy they shared , they have not come close to a shred of ‘relationship’ . She felt that this living arrangement is more of a roommate and not that of a couple or … that of a husband or wife .

“…”

It’s not that she refused to acknowledge that thought , but , does he even feel the same way for her - as she did for him ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

A full 2 months has passed since the last time the two were together . Chikage left to cross the seas to pay a visit to the other clans across the country . She knows he needed to do this , for his people .

But , Chizuru couldn’t remember the last time they talked like they usually would - bantering and arguing and such . She could not remember the last time they communicated through means of letters . She could not remember the last night they shared a futon - he has always been out working , hunting and killing those that needed to be punished . She is proud of the work he has done and achieved for the entire clan and demon community .

But … Chizuru felt … alone .

Morning came and she woke up to the light pouring in . She got dressed and went to the kitchen , passing by the living room in the process .

“Chikage ?!”

She gasped as she saw him fixing his clothes .

“When did you get back ? You should have woken me up …”

“There’s no need to , I just gotten back this morning . I would need to leave once I’m done gathering some items . I won’t be back till tomorrow .”

Chizuru’s face fell . Chikage saw that and his expression cringes in annoyance .

“What’s that for .” He said grumpily .

She shook her head . “Mnn . Nothing . I’m just not feeling well these few days . So I’ll head out soon to the doctors , and maybe gather some groceries at the same time , so I won’t be back till sundown .”

“Whatever , do what you will .” Chikage continues , moving pass her to get into his meeting room - apparently to get ready to move out . He did not even bother to look back at her , asking if she’s ok , or that he’ll accompany her to the doctor’s . That was ok for her , since she know’s how busy he is . 

But …

He , after a long 2 months of absence , have not given her a goodbye kiss either .

Chizuru stared at the floor as she hears the door shutting on her .

 

 

* * *

 

 

The road home usually is long , but today feels even longer .

She weighs the weight of the medicine she’s holding on the left hand . She hasn’t bothered to do grocery shopping . She just felt the need to get home and rest . Her other empty hand clutches her belly . It felt flat , but her thoughts went back to earlier …

_Congratulations . You’re 4 weeks along ._

The doctor’s words played in her head again and again . 

_Pregnant . I’m pregnant . With Chikage’s …_

Despite her fear of being pregnant , Chizuru’s heart overwhelms with warmth and love for the little life growing in her . And anticipation . Anticipation for the coming of the little one . And for that of telling Chikage . She was sure he’d be pleased . Especially since this baby will be a full-blooded demon and also an addition to the dwindling population of the demon community .

Careful of her steps , yet feeling her feet rushing to the direction of her house - their home - Chizuru can’t wait for Chikage to come home , and tell him the beautiful news .

Smiling as she reached the front door , Chizuru frowns as she notices shoes on the side . She then breaks into a huge smile . 

_Chikage’s home !_

She dumps the medicine to the floor and rushes to where she assumes him to be , not carefully examining her surroundings and the extra pair of very beautiful , expensive , pretty and feminine pair of shoes at the other corner …


	3. 3

Tottering in the narrow corridor , Chizuru attempts to discern any sounds that might pinpoint Chikage’s location in the house , wanting to be stealthy and surprise him . 

 _Well … Though HE has already surprised me with his early return ._  

Chizuru thought . Maybe … Just maybe … It’s for her ?

She grinned at that notion . Nah .

“Hrumph”

She leans her ear to the throaty grunt coming from their shared bedroom . Slowly inching herself to the door , Chizuru lay her hand on the hinges when she suddenly noticed another voice …

“Ahnnn … Chikage-sama …”

Chizuru froze . 

_Wha … Who was that ?_

Various thoughts spurned through her head . 

“Tch . Hem-hm .” A low chuckle sounded out . It is Chikage’s . Chizuru shivered on the spot . What is he - what are THEY doing in there ?!

“Chikage-sama … More …Ahnn !”

“Move your hips some more … gah . Ugmn . Yeah … Ugh . “

The vigorous movement of the sheets and the sounds of the contact of flesh against flesh can be heard through the thin door separating them . 

“Unn …. Ahh … Chikage-sama … I’m cumming ! Harder ! C-cumming !”

“Urh !!”

She heard gasping from both of them , and she trembled .

“Mnnn … Your seed is so warm , Chikage-sama .”

_He … he came in HER ?!_

Chizuru felt heat in her eyes . 

Why . Why ? Her hand unconsciously moves to her belly .

“… Who’s there !? Show yourself !”

Chikage’s angry voice sounds from the inside . 

Feeling angry herself - and for a much different reason , she slams the door open . 

Once Chikage spots her , his face somehow managed to screw up in annoyance .

“What ? I thought you’d be back after sundown like you said .”

“Chikage-samaaa ~ Who is that plain…little girl ?”

“No one important .”

_NO ONE IMPORTANT ? HEH ._

“ Get out . “ Chizuru said in a low tone .

“What ~ ?”

The audacity . The slutty women surprisingly doesn’t give a damn about her messy … and ‘fucked-more-than-once’ appearance . This flared Chizuru’s anger further .

“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BITCH !”

She shouted , directing those words to the women . 

“Chet . Fine .”

The beautiful woman (Chizuru had to admit that she is indeed a beauty to behold) eases herself up , pulling out Chikage’s member in the process and his buried sperm oozes out , dripping onto the crumpled futon . 

The futon . Her futon . Their futon . One that Chikage made love to her on . The futon where they cuddled and slept together . 

The woman drapes her elegant robe on and saunters out , knocking her shoulders  _VERY HARD_  in the process .

“Oops ~! Sooorrry ~! Did that hurt ?” The woman said in a fake sultry voice while grinning . 

Chizuru just stood still , and when she heard the front door closing , she looked at Chikage . She couldn't believe it . After all that has happened - he is setting up his kiseru to smoke ?! She stood there gaping at him .

“What was that about ?” 

“Chet . What do you mean ? Can’t you tell ? Or were you deaf and blind ?”

His ignorance on the problem of them two fucking in front of her in  _their_ house hurts her more than the insults just strewn at her .

“Who is she ?”

“… Why do you bother . She’s just a villager brought back as a gift from the clan head I had visited . She’s really a good fuck .”

“… So you’d just … do it with anyone ?”

“What ? What is your problem ? It’s _just_  sex . Besides , it is  _just only_ the first time .”

His words rang in her head . 

 _Just_  . That’s ironically just what its all to him . 

“… Fine . So since you received her , you can JUST continue to fuck her . You don’t seem to need me here anymore - with her to keep you and your sex life alive .”

“Cool your shit , woman . Don’t you dare talk to me in that tone .”

“Don’t worry , you won’t hear my irritating voice anymore .”

Chizuru stomps in and grabs a large cloth and threw in minimal clothes and essentials . She had hoped for him to stop her . She hoped for Chikage to say sorry , to say come back . But no . All he did was sigh and walked out to the porch to continue smoking . 

She felt warm tears falling down her face . No . She refused to be weak . 

Once packed , she looked at the direction of where Chikage would be and sent a silent goodbye . Turning away , Chizuru started out to the door .

Walking away from the house she loves is not easy , as she tried to ignore the urge to look back -  _to turn back_  . 

 _No_  . She mustn’t do that . For her sake , and for the sake of the child .

Sniffing , she looked down and clutches her waist and tummy .

“I’m sorry , baby . I’m sorry I’m such a bad mother . I’m sorry I am running away from your daddy . I’m sorry you won’t get to know him , and that he does not know of you .”

Murmuring endless sorries to her child , she knelt down on the dusty road - sobbing . 

“Don’t worry . Mommy will protect you - even if it means to kill me .”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Chikage’s POV**

He felt annoyed . Positively annoyed . Sure that woman has a huge bust and tight cunt , but the essence and smell he got from her could not match Chizuru’s soft , comforting and subtle scent . 

 _Chizuru_  . 

That name made him feel unpleasant . It brings out feelings called sadness , worry , pain and guilt . Worst of all , it made him think and feel like a human . 

Humans ,  worthless creatures . He repulse the mere thought of him thinking like one . No . He refuses to feel like one . Pushing those feelings aside and placing his prideful demon ego upfront , all the more believing in himself and his actions .

“Humph . That little twerp will be back . After all , she can’t survive without me .” He started confidently . 

Hours passed - not that it matters to him . He just continued his normal slacking life , not feeling the emptiness around him . 

Days passed - and Chikage still did not bother to look for her or call out to her . After all , that little failure of a demon would be too scared and was back day’s ago , right ? He bet she’s just somewhere around the house , sulking . 

He is now smoking his kiseru while overlooking the view at the window . Noticing that the pipe is full , he proceeds to the weed stand to deposit the ashes . 

_Huh ?_

He found that the ashes had pilled up . 

“Oi - Chizuru !”

No response was heard . 

Where is she ? Chikage stood up angrily and went to look for her . How dare she slack on her duties , he thought . He went about the house , calling her name . Still no response - an empty house . 

_Was she not back yet ?  
_

He went into the kitchen . He spots a cover on the table and removes it , a rancid smell wafts up to his nose . 

He cringes , but then bothered to look at what made that smell . A plate of rice-balls . Days old ,  to be exact as he sees mold forming on the grains . Then beside the plate was a note . He took it up and read it .

_I’m now going out to the doctor’s and to shop ._

_Here’s some food to keep you going before you leave the house ._

_Eat up , rest well , come back home soon - miss you ._

_I love you ._

_\- Chizuru_

Dated back to the day ,  the morning he came home , the morning she left ,  the day she came back and saw him with the woman . 

Something broke inside him , and he sprinted out of the house , shouting her name . He spent the entire day and the next looking for her . Searching all the neighboring villages , even calling up both Amagiri and Shiranui to help the search . But all to no avail .

_How long was she gone ? Why had he not bothered to follow her when she left ? Why did he act so stubborn ? WHY DID SHE NOT COME BACK TO HIM ?_

He thought all those as he faltered . He sank to the floor as he weaves through his memories with her . Thinking about the times he spent with her , the laughter’s they shared . And the love .

 _Love_  .

That word rang out in Chikage’s head . Is that what it is ? He loves her ? Falling at that thought . Why hasn't he realized earlier ? How could he have acted that way towards her , despite all her sweet and endearing words to him every single day and night . Even those nights when he was rough with her when making love , and ignored her after he is done with her , all she said was -  _was it good ? I love you_  .

 _I love you_  .

Did he even say that once to her ? No , he didn’t think he did . He sank further as the realization sinks in .  _I love Chizuru_  …

Yes . He loves her - and now she’s gone .


	4. 4

6 months has passed . It took all of Chizuru’s will , part of her expenses and many many hitchhikes to come this far - the mountainous pass . She herself does not even know her current location , and dared not ask anyone . Thus she was sure that no one who knew her would ever find her .

She will be safe - both her and her child .

Chizuru fears heightened everyday . Each day passes quickly and the more her stomach grew and grew and grew . Although her stature is normally small , she is worried for her baby , as per the doctor said - for an 8 month development , Chizuru’s tummy is considered smaller than others .

Though this will keep her better hidden , she felt scared that something might be wrong . Hoping that it might be  _her_  that have the problems , not the baby . 

She is not able too see her feet at this moment , but still is able to hide the normally obvious bump with a loose kimono . 

Living by herself takes up most of her time - dedicated to working at the tea-house down the 2 hours path to the nearest shopping district . It is taxing on her legs , but she has to do it , as she had spent the last of her money fully on an old plank house . At least the house is in good condition , and adequate for at least two people when the little one comes along .

It is now around late noon where her shift ends . Chizuru strode back home at a slower pace then normal . The lady boss had let hear leave at this time since a month ago , as she is getting wobblier each day . 

Closer to her due date now , Chizuru had been trying her very best to be less clumsier , as opposing to her ...  _very_ clumsy nature .

The sky now enveloped in a warm orange light , she breathes in the cool autumn air . The time of this day always felt sad and frustrating to her , yet also calming and beautiful . Because of ... him . 

His golden hair like the fields of stalks of hay . His red crimson eyes burns bright like the streak of red across the sky now . 

 _Chikage_  .

Her annoying , sad , irritating , loving and beautiful Chikage . Chizuru hates him with all of her body , but she  _can’t really_  hate him after all . She miss him .

She lovingly holds her belly . Her baby will be born this season - autumn . Will the child get his hair ? His eyes ? Maybe both ? Will the child get his commanding behavior ? His ‘ore-sama’ attitude ? She does not like the sound of the latter , but Chizuru knows with all her heart that she will love her baby nonetheless .

Still an hour away till she reaches home , the sky dims further ,  casting a shadow over the orange glow . 

Chizuru then heard laughters - couple of them , maybe more , breaking the serene silence . Ahead of her is an intersection before the mountain pass . It was never a good location as there was another ‘tea-house’ . But this peculiar ‘tea-house’ , unlike the one she painstakingly had to travel to work at , is actually a resting place for men to gather . And instead of tea , they serve wine and alcohol - with a brothel next to it .

Her words then played through her head again -  _this was never a good idea ._

But she had to , she had to run , to escape , to hide . This was the few options she had . 

The group of three men then came into view , looking heavily drunk . With nowhere to hide , Chizuru just looks to the ground and hastily scampers forward - hoping not to trip on the way white attempting to pass them by without any unnecessary attention . 

But to her dismay , there came the annoying  _male_  voices .

“Oh ho ho ho ! What do we have here ?”

“Woah ! What a cute little kitten !”

The three men starts to surround her . 

“Ne - kitten-chan . Wanna go play with us ?”

“Yeah come on . Let big brother see your face .”

Without any warning , one of the younger guys of the trio grabs her chin and lifts her face up .

“Woah ho ! This ain’t no cutie bro’s . She’s a beauty all right .”

“Think she belongs to a whorehouse ?”

“Chet . If she did she’d not be wearing this trash that covers up her body , asshole .”

“Hey babe , take it of , big brothers here wanna see your pretty goods .”

All three males laughs at that and Chizuru shivers on the spot .

She couldn't do anything in this condition . Being pregnant have literally left her defenseless . She did not carry her kodachi as it is too heavy for her already blown up weight . Normally with her demon strength and powers , she could have easily knocked out these men . But in her current state ,  it is dangerous to do so as one wrong move will be too much for her baby . 

Chizuru actually did try that at one point of time around her forth month . She was raking the front yard but there was too many leaves . So she decided to use her demon-speed to fasten it up . Five seconds into demon-speed she felt an aching pain in her womb that left her cringing on the floor . 

She then rushed to the nearest doctor - this time round  _WITHOUT_  demon-speed . The doctor called it overworking but she knew better ...

The voices of the men broke her train of thought . 

“I wanna do her first .”

She paled at the words .

“Bastard , I’m older . I get to fuck her first .”

“Fine . But I’m next .”

“Then me !”

Chizuru felt her legs failing .  _No_  ... No , she have to get away .

The older of the three men moves to grab her shoulders .

“NO ! GET OFF ME !” Chizuru yelled .

“Heh . What a feisty little cat . Men , hold her down for me will ya ?”

The other two grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the nearest tree .

“No ... NO !”

Chizuru screamed at the top of her lungs . With luck , someone might pass by but this road is usually deserted ...

She felt tears running down her face when she realize that no one might come to her rescue .

The man stroke her throat and she shivered with disgust , but he took it as pleasure .

“Heh . Look at you - saying no but you like it eh ?” He taunts .

Chizuru starts sobbing and shakes her head - no words able to form at this moment .

The man gropes her breasts and starts to harshly grind them and she winces in pain and disgust . 

“Ho ! This chick has pretty big boobs unlike ... HOLY SHIT .”

“What bro ?”

The other two men perks up . 

“This bitch is already knocked up , man ... and here I thought I’ve scored one .”

“Chet . Who the fuck cares ?!”

“Heh . True .”

The man then proceeds to lower his hand to her inner thighs ...

 _No ... no ... I don’t want this_  .

Chizuru cries internally , her sobs rendering her speechless . 

_No ... Chikage ... Chikage ..._

But he won’t come , she left him after all . Chizuru’s cries gets heavier and louder at that thought . No ... this time he won’t be here to save her anymore .

“No ... Chikage ... No !”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP !” The man said as she pushed her against the tree , driving the air out of her lungs . Without the strength in her legs and the loss of the men’s grip on her , she slid down the tree .

“Let the woman go - NOW .”

A strong voice , so very nostalgic and dear , edged with anger was heard .

She looked to the figure , blinded by the beautiful glow of orange light .


	5. 5

**Chikage's POV**

It was just supposed to be a fluke . A _really really_ great fluke actually . 

He was travelling here to settle some business with the nomadic demons in the area together with Amagiri and Shiranui accompanying him . 

Maybe it's the gods being forgiving . Or by some sheer luck , that he came across _her_ .

For the first time in many months he saw Chizuru's face . But instead of the serene and usual cheerfulness that was expressed on her face that has been etched in his distant memory , her face is now contorted in fear . He saw red when the human male pushed her against the tree , and he felt anger like never before when Chizuru's cries was carried by the wind . Chikage felt the demonic powers attempting to burst through the lid of the little restraint that he held on to . But he felt the control being torn as he witnessed the wind being knocked out of her lungs as Chizuru gasped in pain when she slid down the tree .

Chikage knew that his demon form came out as he felt the familiar strength flowing in his body . The human males saw him and had turned to confront him , until they noticed his hair started to turn white , the red eyes glowing an inhuman gold and horns protruding out from the skull . Realizing what he is , they turned on their heels and ran off like the pussy they were - Chikage thought . 

Staring into the distance , he wondered if he should hunt them down till their human bodies became mere stains on the ground . Then he heard a tiny cry which brought him back to reality .

Turning his head towards Chizuru , he noticed her curling up in pain . 

"Chizuru !" He shouted as he ran towards her . "What's wrong , are you all right ?" He frantically asked .

Then he caught sight of the blood that was dripping down her legs .

Chizuru murmured something . "What ? What did you say ?" Chikage probed .

"... it ... my ... save ..."

Ckikage look at her in worry and questioningly .

"Please ... my baby ... save my baby ... Chikage ..." The Chizuru let out a sharp gasp and screams in pain .

But Chikage is now the one in shock . His brain tried to process what she said . Baby ? What baby ? He looked down at her and placed a shaking hand on her stomach .

"You're ... !"

 _Pregnant_ .

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _My baby_ ...

That was the first thought that ran through her head when she felt the throbbing pain ebb through her womb . It hurts really badly , but the pain looses out to her pain of worry as to what is wrong .

Chizuru felt a warm trickle down her legs and she screamed . A tearing rip was what she felt . 

No ... no ... not her baby .

"Please ... my baby ... save my baby ... Chikage ..." She didn't care about her pride nor what was between them now . She can't loose her baby . Will Chikage even help her ? She cut off her train of thought as another wave of pain crosses her stomach .

Chizuru then heard a loud voice . Who is it ?

"SHIRANUI ! AMAGIRI !" The voice shouted .

_Chikage ?_

She felt the wind move around her - demon-speed , she guessed , as two other presence showed themselves from the woods .

"Fetch a doctor . NOW ! One of us if possible . Be quick !"

One of the presence left , and Chikage barked at the other one , saying to find her place .

A floating sensation overcame her as she was being lifted and the wind whips her hair around her face , covered in beads of sweat . In no time , she saw a blurred vision of her hut as Chikage slammed open the door and lay her down on her futon . Another blow of pain landed on her stomach again and she cried out . Chizuru felt a pair of warm arms cradling her as droplets fell on her lips .

_Tears ?_

She blinked open her eyes despite the prickling soreness , and looked up at him . 

She was shocked .

The proud and standoffish Chikage she knew has watery eyes rimmed in a swollen red . Chizuru knew that regardless of all his misgivings and his flaws , she loves him dearly , and more right now . The usually irritating Chikage is now whispering soft spoken comforting words to her at this moment . He would be a good father to his child - she thought . If only ... he knew .

Minutes felt like hours . Time felt slow but the doctor bursts in the doors .

After being examined , the doctor turned to Chikage . "She seems to be well along the line of giving birth , though its still a bit early ..."

 _No ... no no no no_ .

"Are there any ... would there be complications ?" Chikage asked hesitantly .

"I cannot say at this moment . But she's loosing a lot of blood now ." The doctor paused .

"What ? What is it ? Speak !"

The doctor took a deep breath . "We need to get the baby out . It may be and early birth , but any later and it will put both mother and child's life at stake .

Chizuru's cries interrupted their conversation - and thus the procedure started . 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chizuru's painful cries could be heard through the thin doors . Amagiri and Shiranui stood with Chikage at the porch , waiting for it to be over . 

"So" Shiranui pointed out . "You finally found missus . What's the plan now ?"

"..."

"She's pregnant , Kazama-dono . The chances of the child being -" Amagiri continues .

"Shut up ." Chikage cuts in .

"Oi oi oi , boss . What Amagiri is trying to say might be true . You can't deny the fact that the baby just might be yours ."

"YOU -" Chikage started to yell when the shrill cries of a little one breaks into the thin air .

The doctor opens the door and looked at the trio . "Congratulations . It's a fine healthy baby boy . You may enter now , Kazama-sama ."

Chikage falters at the steps , but nonetheless took a stride into the room .

Chizuru never looked so beautiful . Though covered thick in sweat and strands of hair sticking to her flushed face , she never looked so happy , with her eyes lighting up in love and adoration , staring at the little bundle of joy in her frail arms .

Chikage - being a demon long enough to be able identify one of his own kind , knew at first sight that the child is a full-blooded demon .

He stood by her and frostily stated . "So you're here ."

Chizuru stilted . But gave no reply .

"I doubt you'll come back with me . I know that given your personality , you have already forgiven me although I should not be forgiven . No words can express how ... sorry I am for my attitude and actions towards you ."

She froze . Chikage is not one to apologize , thus she knew he really meant it .

"Besides ," Chikage continued . "It seems you have already found a demon that you trust and are comfortable with . I hope you'll have a peaceful and long life with him and your child ."

"Chikage , actually ..." Chizuru stuttered , but is interrupted by the wails of the baby . She turned down to the little bundle in her arms and cooed .

Chikage knelt and looked at the child . "He'd be a strong one - this kid ."

Before Chizuru can continue , the baby opened his bright eyes and looked to Chikage , giggling .

 _His bright crimson red eyes_ . 

Chikage of course noticed it , and just stared .

The baby reached out a tiny hand and grabbed onto the hem of Chikage's robe .

"... He's yours - you know . He's ours . Our baby ." Chizuru said softly .

Chikage reached out a shaky hand , and as gentle as a floating leaf , took hold of the little baby's hand . The baby , as though sensing his father , gave the brightest smile that warms the heart of both him and Chizuru . 

"There's no other guy ." Chizuru quickly added . "So I ..."

"Would you come back with me ? Both of you ? To our home ." Chikage asked hopefully .

"I ..." 

Chikage noticed the hesitant look on her and grabbed her hand and held her close . "What's wrong ? Tell me ."

She looked at him pensively and told him her thoughts . "... What about ... that woman ?"

"What ?!" Chikage was startled . Though of course that was actually his fault so ... "About that ..."

"IT'S OK . You know ." Chizuru interrupted . But continues as she spotted the confused look on his face . "It's ok ... if ... she's still living in the house . I fully understand if you want to keep her and I don't mind that so please let me - let's us - stay in your house . It ... It's ok if you just give us a room far from the one you share with her . After all , the little one needs to sleep so I can't bother the both of you with him . But it's ok if she doesn't want me there after all I'll be a stone in both your ways . I'll ... I'll try to not interrupt both your time together . Or rather if you and her prefer it I will try my best to not appear in front of you since you're kind enough to host me in your house . Ah . It's also ok if you and her decides that it's better not for me to stay since we'll just be a nuisance in your house so I think it would be better for us not to impose on the both of you ..."

Chizuru's rambling words shocked Chikage . Is ... is that what she thought ? _All this time ... that was what she was thinking ? Feeling ?_ What had he done ...? What did CHIZURU do to deserve this ? She didn't ...

"Chizuru ." Chikage called , but she kept on going on about her thoughts .

"Chizuru ! Stop ." This time he lightly shook her shoulders and she looked up at him with wide yet timid eyes . 

"Chizuru . I don't mind at all . In fact , I WANT you to come - and the baby , of course . To come live with me . All of us together . As a family ." 

Chizuru took in his words and her eyes lighted up in realization . But after a moment darkens up in sadness and tears again .

 _What ?_ Oh ... was Chikage EVER so confused by this lovely woman .

She started , "Oh ... I see . So ... You and her and us ?"

"WHAT ?! NO !" Chikage shouted but instantly regrets it by the look of fear on her face . But he has got to make her understand . "There is no HER . Or SHE . There is only YOU , ME and OUR BABY . US . US THREE . " He emphasizes . Then continued with a softer tone . "Only us three . As a family ."

Chizuru took in those words . Words she deeply loves . And she broke down crying . "S-s-so ... You want us ? You want t-this child ?"

"Of course ... why wouldn't I ? He's our son . One that both of us made ."

"So we can come back ? We can live with you ?"

Chikage's heart broke . It is fault that she thought like this . He nodded a reply to her - words unable to form at his mouth .

"I'm so happy ... at least ... at least our son will get to know his father . I hope with all my heart that even if you don't ... love me or feel for me the same way as I do you , I really hope that you'd save your love and time for him ."

Chikage really wanted to cry at her words . Since when did the strong woman he knew and brought along fall so deep ? He knew he caused all this , yet he felt useless and Chizuru refused all the hints he made at her . Since when did he last made her feel joy ? Made her feel safe ? Comforted ? Made her feel loved ? Since when did she close up the doors to the world outside , closing on all feelings - refusing to hope , and refusing to accept that she is worth loving ? He knew deep inside that he is the one who made her close her doors . And that he is the one that made her lock it . 

He had to do this right now .

Before its too late .

He had to say it . Say what he really felt - and by whatever means possible , make her understand .


	6. 6

Chizuru's eyes reflects her doubt in him . She feels that somehow she know Chikage too well . From the tea he drinks to the woman he likes . Sure he acts like he doesn't care one bit about what she cooks , but she knows the happy glint in his eyes when he eats the food she makes . She knows the looks he gave to passing women . Elegant and poised . Flawless porcelain skin . Long smooth hair . 

Well . Food and homemakers stuff she can provide and give her all . But Chizuru knew she is nothing in person and physically . She is neither well raised or in anyway close to being fit to belong to that of a higher class family . Her skin has been under the weather and not in constant care . And of course ... since it has only been one and a half year , her hair has only grown to the middle of her torso . She saw him , saw Chikage with many women in the past , before she and him 'got together' . She saw the kind and pleasurable look he gave out when he stoke the hair of the many women he laid with . 

Of course her heart thinks other wise . Chizuru's heart is filled with love and hope . She knew she had already forgiven him long ago . She knows what path she have chosen and will be in the moment she decided to follow him , and that was further confirmed when she first laid with him . Chizuru never regretted any of that .

Never once has she regretted following him . Never once has she regretted laying with him . Never once has she regretted loving him . 

Chikage's voice brought her back to the present situation .

"Chizuru , I have to tell you something important ."

_What ... What will he say ?_

"May I ?" He asks - with both worry and hope in his expression .

"..." Chizuru nods .

Chikage gave out a sigh - his worries lessening .

"I know my misdeeds in the back then can't be forgiven . I confess that I have always been aware of your feelings towards me ."

Chizuru heart frozes . _He knew ? That I love him ?_ Yet he still did that ... in our home ... no - in _his_ home .

Her tears threatened to drop down her glistening eyes . Chikage saw that coming and panics . He never panics and does not plan to do so but when he sees her doing that ... it can't be helped - is what he thought .

"Chizuru , it is evil for me to say this , but though I know how you felt , I ignored it . Maybe its my ego and my pride , but I refuse to acknowledge the fact that you could mean something to me . So I ignored everything , and tried to prove myself wrong . I kept on fuc ... well - _slept_ with ... um ... _many_ other women . To ensure myself that its just lust . I won't say I have felt guilt because its an excuse , but ..."

Chikage hesitates . But his resolve kept him going .

"But the image of you crying hurts me so . Hence I attempted to end it all . But during those months where the heads decided that constant meetings are necessary , our schedules grown uneven . Even more so when I had that trip to the other province for two months . I could blame everything - _my will , my lust , my needs_ . I know it won't fix anything now but I regret that I've given in to the devils in me . And ... lacking the time with you , I guess my patience broke , and I just took it out on other women . Inevitably hurting you in the process . Even so I still refused to think about what I felt for you . But when you left me , I knew that ignoring my feelings - my love for you - is the wrong move . I can't live without you Chizuru ."

Chizuru absorbed his words . _He loves her_ . All she is able to think about now is that Chikage actually loves her .

"You ... you love me ?" She asked in a small voice . "So I'm not in your way or anything ? Will I get to be next to you ... forever ?"

Chikage's heart clenched at her words . The pain of seeing and hearing her say those words is harsher than being gutted . How could be - back then - ever put her in that position ?

"If you will have me , Chizuru ." He said with a small smile . "Will you live with me again ? As ... as my wife ? My one and only wife - I will have no other ." He quickly adds .

Tears as warm as her heart felt right now falls down her glowing face of love and smiles . "Yes Chikage - if you will have me as well ."

He felt joy like never before and took her face gently in his hands and kissed the tears away . 

Chizuru grinned at that action .

"Finally ." Chikage commented .

She looked up at him questioningly .

"You ." He answered her confused look . "You're finally smiling again ."

She smiled and kisses him lightly on the lips . "You're with me now Chikage , I'll always smile ."

Chikage's entire soul lights up in overflowing love for her and he took her in his arms , hugging her with all the love he felt .

That is until a little gurgle is heard .

He quickly lets her go and looks down .

Chizuru laughs . "Surprisingly , this little one isn't bothered by our conversation ."

She contemplated for a while , then added . "What will you name him ?"

Chikage stares into the eyes of the child . His child . No - _theirs_ . Their son who Chizuru bore , the one of the many links that hold their lives together .

"Akiyuki ( **秋幸** ) ." He said .

"Akiyuki ?" Chizuru eyes widens .

He smiled lovingly at the child and moves his gaze to Chizuru . "The one gift of happiness , and our eternal joy of fortune given to us in the red autumn - Akiyuki ."

Chizuru heart glows with love . _So he thinks about the autumn too_ . She cuddles her son in her arms . 

"Akiyuki ." She whispers . "Your name is Kazama Akiyuki ."

The baby boy looks at his parents and giggles in joy - as if knowing what both of them is saying . 

The setting sun shines at the beginning of the new family .

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**5 Years Later ...**

"AKIYUKI ! Stop running , you'll fall !"

Chizuru grimaces at the little joy that is not running around the yard . Those without demon eyesight would not know but ... it is not a strong wind passing by but the little brown-haired boy zipping around in demon-speed . 

"Uwah !" A gasp sounded . 

The child tripped on a rock and almost fell face forward if not for Chikage catching him .

"Akiyuki , how many times have I told you to not -" Chizuru started .

"It's ok . He's a growing boy after all ." Chikage laughs . Instead of a tyrant others would expect him to be , parenthood has changed him into a soft and loving father . Note , 'parenthood' . Basically it means he is still the irritating , annoying , strict and scary demon lord he is but whatever that involves his family , its literally a 360 degrees turn .

"Oi ~ ! Akiyuki-sama !" Other little kids of the demon village we now reside in gathers at our gate . "Come on ! We're gonna go play now !"

Akiyuki turned to both Chikage and Chizuru and made his signature puppy dog eyes . "Can I ? Can I can I can I ? Pleaseeeee !"

Chizuru sighed . "Come back before dinner , ok ?"

"Yay ! Thank you mommy !" Akiyuki hugs her legs . "Bye daddy !" He exclaimed as Chikage pats him on the head .

"Careful not to get injured !" Chizuru shouts after him before he disappears . Then started to mutter , "Not that he would listen or we would know since it will heal within seconds anyways ... sigh ."

Chikage laughs at her remark and held her close . 

Ever since they had Akiyuki , both of then decided to raise him their own way , despite the elders disagreeing and criticizing them . Chikage supports Chizuru in that matter , as his childhood as the future clan head back then was also pretty much decided . Instead of the happy and fun childhood one should have , his was filled with lectures on etiquette , history , politics , swordsmanship , literature ... you name it . Of course , as Akiyuki would also be the future clan head , he is to be educated in those ways as well . But unlike Chikage , he would have the freedom he so deserves . Fun , friends , time - all that Chikage was deprived off back when he was a mere child . As parents , they decided that they would change the rules for their beloved son .

"Ne ." Chikage prompts .

"Hmm ?"

"How long till dinner ?"

"Eh ... a little more than 4 hours . Why ?" Chizuru asks , confused .

Chikage starts to smirk . 

_Ouh oh ..._

"Then ..." Chikage slurs . "I guess we have more than enough time . What do you say we give Akiyuki a little sibling ?"

"Oh !" Chizuru gasps as his hand moves down to her obi and loosens her robe , sliding it down ...


	7. 7

 

**Chizuru's POV**

 

Chikage slid her robe down and it flowed to her feet and she felt her body heating up , dampness welling up in her thighs .

Chikage saw her squirming and smirked .

"... It has been a long time you know, Chizuru ."

"Mmh ?" Was the only reply Chizuru is capable of sounding out .

Yes she has indeed been with her husband many a times , but it never grows old - the temptation , the lust , the love .

"As I was saying ," Chikage started out , eyes sparkling .

 _Ooohh ... THAT was not a good thing_ .

"It has been a really long time since we did it ... outside ." He grinned . 

... _Knew it_ .

"No . No no no no no !" Chizuru accentuated .

"Eh ? Really ? Then what pray tell are you clenching your legs ?"

Chikage reached his hand over to Chizuru's sex and fondled .

He have her a knowing look , "Well , it seems pretty much to me that you love the idea as well ."

Chizuru felt his hand and strong fingers moving about her already dripping core , wet with anticipation .

Chikage removed his hand and flashed his fingers before her eyes . "You still gonna deny ?"

The sight of his fingers drenched in her juices only made her hotter . "No , just not out here ! What if someone sees ?!

"Then let them ," Chikage proclaimed . "Let them know that we are very much in love , aren't we ?" Before she could protest once again , he drove his digits into her and felt her shivers . 

His fingers sought to give his beloved pleasure like never before as he worked her harder till Chizuru moans turned to screams of ecstasy . He felt her walls clenching thight , locking his fingers in . Slyly - and as sadistic as always , he stopped moving .

"Chi ... Chikage ..." She whimpered . 

"No , I'm not letting you cum yet ." He commented , pulling his fingers out , soaked with her wetness . 

CHizuru felt the loss of him filling her up and she shimmied about , seeking friction against her engorged clit . 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Chikage's POV**

 

Seeing her begging for just his fingers made his member throb . Hard . 

As Chikage met Chizuru's glazed eyes , her lust and need was thrown onto him , pumped into his veins and straight to his shaft . 

Gods , she was his - and his alone . Was he ever so glad that she chose a man like him . He will love her every single day without fail . Never again shall she feel the need to cry or have anything to be sad about . No . He will protect his love and his family forever . 

"Chikage ..." Chizuru's whimpers pulled him out of his train of thoughts .

"No ... Not yet love . Not just yet ." He smirked as he carried her to the cushioned porch and kissed her deeply . Her seductive moans caused his hard member to jerk up , betraying his control .

"You never know what you do to me ..." Chikage murmured with endearment .

His kissed then turned feather light . Trailing down hie throat , then to her heaving breasts - placing a mark like a floating cherry blossom where her heart is .

 _Mine - only mine_ .

His hot lips traveled down to her tummy then her waist , leaving wakes of kisses that fired his senses made the lithe body tremble under him . Moving onward , the scent of her dripping sex almost made him cum from just that . _ALMOST ._

_Yeah . He'll never admit it to her ._

With the hunger and thirst of an animal in heat , he dipped down and tasted her . Hearing her gasps of pleasure made him know that he's doing what makes her feel , urging him on . 

Chikage's tongue swirled inside her , while the tip of his teeth grazing her swelling clit .

"CHIKAGE !" Chizuru screamed in response . 

Grateful to his wife's ever faithful carnal reactions , he lifted a finger , and so slowly traced her nub with it . Chizuru writhed and spasmed - furiously convulsing in his arms and squirted .

And with her still running out her orgasm on him , he plunged into her .

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Chizuru's POV**

 

As if Chikage's miraculous tongue wasn't enough , he proceeded to use his teeth to trace her clit , driving her into madness . Until he used his fingernail , pushing her into oblivion , making her cum like never before . 

Chizuru felt the sharp tip of his nail circling and pinching her hardened nub , and she came harder than ever . 

Before her current pleasure finished , her Chikage _JUST HAD TO_ push her higher .

She felt the tip of his member against her wet spot and with no warning whatsoever , he entered her to the hilt , hitting her womb .No words was Chizuru able to say , just unintelligible , pleasurable moans and groans - and occasional gasps and screams .

 _I want Chikage to stop . Yet ... I also want him to keep doing this_ . 

But like as if they were meant to be , her dear husband went faster and faster . He plowed into her like a deprived man . 

If Chikage was an idoit - and she know he isn't - she bet the entire village would know exactly what the Kazama household is up to at this moment . 

Because she know that despite all the teasing and innuendos , Chikage would never shame her as such , thus erecting a barrier masking the sounds from within .

 _Hell_. She didn't even know that he can do that . When she asked him once , all he said was that it is essential to learn because it somehow let them hide the demons and their villages from humans ...? And that only full-blooded demons can do so ...?

Gods she didn't want to think about it now .

Chizuru's train of thoughts all ended up as questions as _SHE SWORE_ for some reason that Chikage is actually entering into her at demon speed . 

Heavens . She couldn't take it any longer . 

She felt her sweet spot tingling as Chikage drove into her as fast as how he would race though the woods with her .

In demon speed . 

Lords . Chizuru cries out loud as Chikage's hot rod plunged and hit her womb every one second and she felt like she was going to burst . 

And she did .

She screamed out loud like murder as she wrang her legs onto Chikage's back , keeping him in place . She felt her body twitching as her womanhood release its contained pleasure - making her cry out .

"Chikage . Chikage - Chika ... I'm coming !"

With a few more short deeper thrusts that Chikage gave her , she sank and came . 

"Ahhh ! Chikage !"

With a grunt , he too came in her . Releasing his hot seed into her ready womb . 

Chizuru fell against the fluff pillow , her orgasm ebbing away slowly . 

Softly laying beside her and holding her , Chikage took a few breaths before he locked into her eyes and said , "Well , that was delicious . Now didn't we have more than 3 hours more to go ?"

He grinned and clomped down on her . 

"No ." Chizuru said . 

Chikage rose and gave her a look of confusion .

"No , we don't just have those hours . " She continued , looking at him . "We have eternity together ."

Chikage's expression melted and fell into agreement . "Yes . Yes we do my heart ."

And all fell back into place . 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Epilouge**

 

 

Three weeks has passed . 

Again at the porch , it was a picture of life for Chikage . 

A family . 

As he lay against the pillar . and Chizuru against him , and Akiyuki dozing off on her lap . 

Yes - this was his now . 

Chikage caught Chizuru nodding off while knitting at the same time .

 _Geez . She just never learns_ . Chikage thought as he smiled wryly at the love of his life .

He lightly pulled the long needles away , not wanting her to hurt herself . 

But the slight action woke her . 

"Mmmn ? Chikage ? What is it ...? " She said drowsily . 

He smiled lovingly at her . "If you're tired , then sleep . Go in . I'll carry Akiyuki in later ."

"Nnn ." She shook her head . "I want to finish this up first ."

She lifted up the piece of fabric to him .

"What are you knitting ?" He asked , curious . 

Chizuru smiled shyly . "Just give me five more minutes ."

 _Hmmmmm . Now I'm REALLY curious_ . 

Five minutes took too long for Chikage's curiosity to be settled . 

But finally Chizuru tied 'sort of' a knot and placed the needles down .

She smiled impishly at him . "Here ."

Chikage took the white fabric from Chizuru and surveyed it .

 _It is a little in-wear_ . "Its really pretty and all but ..." Chikage slowly said , not wanting to hurt her feelings . "But isn't this a little too small for Akiyuki ?"

Chizuru's eyes turned soft and continued to smile at him . Her smile turning coy . Like as if going - _you know , you know_ . 

Few moments passed . And Chikage's eyes widened . 

 _Oh yes - he does know now_ . 

His eyes watered - so unlike himself , as he carefully placed the little in-wear on the clean wooden flooring behind him . 

With shaking hands , he wrapped one around the hips of his wife , and with the other , softly placing on top of her tummy . 

"Is ... Is it true ? Has it been comfirmed ?" He asked in a soft voice . 

"Yes ... Yesterday ."

His hand on her back moved up to Chizuru's head , pulling her into his chest . 

"Thank you ..." Chikage started . "Thank you . For giving me - for giving us this gift . Never once have I imagined this to be in my life , Chizuru . But now you're here , and now it is ..."

 _I love you_ . 


End file.
